full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Darner
Jane Darner is the third oldest sibling among the Darner sibling orphans, and a rather gifted genius with machines. She and her siblings, Wendy, John, and Michael, are kidnapped by Elaine's New Hyde Order and experimented on. Though no one counted on the combined strength of the Darner siblings once they changed, let alone two of them with the ability to become giants. Bumping into the Free Hydes, the siblings relocate into the Mendoza apartment complex where they can live. Jane becomes a powerful Wrecker among the Free Hydes, going by the name Junk Wreck. Characteristics * Name: Jane Darner * Aliases: Junk Wrecker * Age: 16 * Hair: Orange (Sandy Blonde in Hyde) * Eyes:: Blue (Yellow in Hyde) * Likes: Dreams, adventures, stories, Jaqueline and Jeremy, working on new vehicles and weapons for the Hydes, her powers, working in nothing but coveralls * Dislikes: Not being noticed, her powers (at first), the New Order Hydes * Family: Parents (deceased), Wendy Darner (eldest sister), John Darner (older brother), Michael Darner (twin brother) Appearance Casual Jane is a sixteen year old Caucasian British girl, with a slender figure and fair-skin, with chin-length orange hair and blue eyes. When she was taken, she was wearing a purple sweater over a lavender nightgown, with gray socks. Before and after her transformation, she is a tomboyishly beautiful young girl. After her alteration and transformation, she still retains her sixteen year old body, but with a slim waist, well-developed buttocks and long legs, and sporting a C-Cup breast. Her new attire consists of blue tight jeans, combat sneaker shoes, a tight light and dark purple t-shirt with a Black G on top, and a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders. In either relaxing, recreational, or working on a machine in private, she wears a light purple pair of suspender jean pants that covers her front but not her backside, and nothing else, not even underwear. Junk Wreck As her Hyde form, Junk Wreck, she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous P-Cup chest. More physical changes are that her hair has turned Light Sandy Blonde, along with her skin turning completely Light lavender, and her eyes turn yellow with a yellow glow. Hyde Attire Her Hyde Attire is a light purple turtleneck one piece, with no upper back, and a pentagon cut atop her cleavage. She has light purple leggings that go up to her mid thighs and has no toes or ankles, with white toe and ankle guards, with three white buckle straps on the outside of her calves, and white knee guards, with white trip on the thighs, as well as a white utility belt and thigh pouches on the outer thighs. She has a full white and light purple arm sleeve that goes up to her shoulder and wrist, with a white glove with purple armor pieces on her backhand, forearm, outer bicep, and a light purple and white shoulder guard with purple bumps on them with light purple trim. On her left arm is also a white arm sleeve that goes from lower bicep to hand in a fingerless glove with light purple armor pieces on her forearm, elbow, and the back of her hand. Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Teenage Hyde - Brute Class' *'Physical Transformation': As a result of the Hyde Formula, Jane Darner is able to alter her physical form into a light purple blonde haired and yellow eyes version of herself. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue, but much like her Were-Ox body, her bust gains to an H-P Cup. Much of the gained muscle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she is noticeably much larger than she is in her normal form, she looks much lighter than she actually is. Also she retains her full intelligence and personality in her Hyde form. Most of the time, Jane is able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. This is because she did not suffer as much psychological trauma as a child as her cousin did. And while it augments her abilities, she retains greater control later on. **'Superhuman Strength': In her Hyde form, she is proportionally stronger than her human form. This means that any extra strength gains as Jane through intense physical training will be amplified, making her Hyde form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, her calm strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of Gamma Wolves, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Once she learns of this transformation, she began to workout with weights and got her strength up to at least class 150, but through her career she continued to lift even greater weights, and the uppermost limit of her potential remains unknown. Her strength has extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. **'Superhuman Speed': Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina': Her highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. She is actually quite sexually energized, able to go all night. **'Superhuman Durability': Her Hyde body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures and temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Her Hyde’s highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. *'Ubber Brute Form': Her Hyde ability is to bulk up super, only growing at nine feet in height. Though this does increase her strength freakishly. Skills *'Female Engineer Class' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Mechanical Skills' **'Electrician' Equipment *'Hyde Uniform/Attire' *'Volken's Hammer': A Gatling battle hammer she developed, which delivers a powerful blast whenever she strikes at something. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Brute Hydes Category:Jeremy's Love Interests Category:Jaqueline's Love Interests Category:The Darner Siblings